Rolling Waves and High Tides
by busymommy
Summary: Outtakes from Going Under For the Third Time-with all these characters in a story, its obvious other people are going to have some things on their mind to share, too!
1. Emmett: Baby You Can Drive My Car

_**Just cause this is Jasper's story doesn't mean the other characters won't have something to say every now and again. Besides, I know ya'll are just DYING to know what happened at the auto shop! **_

_**As always, all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is a mini-Christmas tree I am trying to decorate in a Twilight theme and a copy of The Last Airbender on DVD-'cause DUH-Jackson Rathbone! All the plot lines and situations are mine. Please do not borrow, caress, adopt, or in any way misappropriate them.  
**_

Going Under For the Third Time

Emmett Outtake

Baby You Can Drive My Car

EmPOV

Grabbing my duffle bag, I jumped out of Jasper's F350. I loved winning his stupid bet. Torturing him with music created in this century was so worth the case of blue balls I woke up with. Yeah, he was right, if the Jeep hadn't been towed, there was no way I would have won. Nikki, the blonde at the bar, had made it abundantly clear that she was ready, willing, and able. But oh, the honey driving the tow truck was hot enough to almost make it worth the impound fees I was gonna be paying.

I adjusted myself and groaned as I thought about Tow Girl's ruby-red lips and the blonde tendrils that had escaped from her ball cap. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and running my fingers through the salt-crusted curls on my head, I sauntered into the office of R & R Towing and Automotive Repairs. Damn, I hoped Tow Girl was here.

As I pulled open the door, I heard a phone ringing in the background, surrounded by the cacophony of air guns and revving engines. The phone abruptly stopped ringing and a voice as smooth and husky as Southern Comfort in a smoky room drifted out from behind the partition.

"R & R! Rosalie speaking, can I help you? Yes, Ms. Weaver, I have your estimate right here. Yes, ma'am that is for all the work." I heard papers shuffling and the warmth washed over me again, "Yes ma'am, we can have it ready by tomorrow afternoon. No ma'am, it isn't a problem, I will do the repairs myself. You're quite welcome. Yes, I'll call when I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

I heard the receiver set back in its cradle and more papers shuffling around. I tapped the bell on the counter and cleared my throat.

"Just a minute!" The voice called out.

I heard the sound of a rolling chair sliding across the floor and a drawer open and close on a file cabinet. I leaned against the counter and looked out toward the garage area. It was busy, with four of the five bays filled. All the mechanics wore matching coveralls with the shop's name embroidered on the back. Even with the mess typically associated with a garage, it was actually _tidy_.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, as _the_ voice asked, "Can I help you?"

I pushed away from the counter and turned around to look into the same energy-filled blue eyes from the night before. God, she was even more stunning than I remembered.

"You look familiar, is your car here?" she asked.

"Um yeah, sort of, but not to be repaired. I'm Emmett McCarty. I called earlier. My Jeep was picked up…" I started.

"Oh yeah, that's right, the tow from Smackwater's," she stiffened. "You were the asshole beating on my window."

"Well, you were being un-fucking-reasonable!" I bristled. "I was standing right the hell there. You could have dropped the tow and said the car was gone when you got there."

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" she shot back. "Oh, sure, I should give up a fee because some beach bum tries to charm me? I fucking think NOT!"

"You're a first rate bitch!"

Well, you're a male chauvinist pig!"

Rosalie's breasts were heaving from her anger and I took everything in me not to stare at her chest. I dragged my eyes away and back to her face, only to see the same fury from last night crackling in her eyes.

_She's fucking gorgeous. I wonder if her eyes will snap like that when I have her under me. What the hell! She is frigging infuriating and beautiful and bitchy and spirited and she is driving me crazy!_

"I want to speak to your boss!"

"I am the fucking boss! You owe me $125 dollars. Pay up and get your Jeep out of here. And do me a huge favor, if you need repairs, go somewhere else!"

I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and threw my credit card on the counter. She processed it and slammed the card and receipt on the counter. Neither of us said another word as she turned and stalked away. I couldn't help noticing how tight her ass was in the coveralls and how they did nothing to hide her incredibly long legs. I groaned out loud in frustration and she faltered in her steps, and then continued through the door at the rear of the office.

_Fuck! What is it about that woman that I can't think around her? Shit! Maybe Edward was right. I gotta apologize._

I tapped the bell on the counter again and waited a couple minutes, but she did not come back in. I decided to stick my head out into the garage and see if someone could tell me where she was. Only two bay doors were still open and I only saw one mechanic, a lanky guy with greasy black hair and dirty coveralls, standing at a desk going over some work orders. The strains of Nickelback floated out of a radio near the farthest bay, where I could also hear an air gun and some metallic banging. I walked over to the desk.

"Yo, dude, can you tell me where I can find…uuhhmm… Rosalie?"

Justin, or at least that was what was written on his coveralls, looked me over. "Was that you that put the boss in a mood? Better watch yourself, pal. We don't take kindly to people fucking around with her. She has put up with enough shit in this life. What the hell do you want?"

I stepped back a bit from the protective threat in his voice.

"Look man, I just want to apologize. I really stuck my foot in my mouth. Is she still here?"

He cocked his head down toward the bay where the noise was coming from. "Yeah, she's here. She's down working on the Tiburon. Don't get any funny ideas. I ain't going anywhere unless the boss okays it."

I nodded my head and strolled down toward the Tiburon. As I walked around the far side of the car, I saw Rosalie's legs sticking out from under the car. I stared at them for a second, and then shook my head. If I ever wanted to see this woman again, I needed to eat some serious crow. I cleared my throat. And waited. And cleared my throat again. And waited. I heard a snicker from the Justin, over at the desk, but I didn't dare look at him. I reached down and rapped on the side of the car above where Rosalie's legs were sticking out. With a muffled curse, she flew out from under the car on the wheelie board, narrowly missing taking out my ankle.

"What the fuck do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave? I don't have time for pretty-boy, out-of-town surf bums with entitlement mentalities!" She yelled, as she shot to a standing position. Justin's head snapped up to see what was going on and he moved around the desk.

"Whoa, babe! I am just trying to apologize! Why all the hostility?" I answered, raising my hands and taking a step back. "I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot and I didn't want to leave it like that."

Rosalie looked over at Justin and shook her head. I saw him back off out of the corner of my eye and step out of the garage.

"Look, McCarty, fine. You apologized," she said, in a calmer tone, and then added, "Now go find some beach bunny to play with. Some of us have to actually work for a living and I need to get this car done."

"I think you have the wrong impression of me…" I began, before she interrupted.

"Are you trying to tell me you aren't a tournament surfer with cash to throw around?" She inquired, raising her eyebrow, almost daring me to contradict her.

"Well...uuhhmm." I stuttered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," she smirked.

Fuck, even not spitting venom at me Rosalie was hot as hell and the streak of grease on cheek only added to her appeal. I couldn't help myself from raking my eyes up and down her coveralls-clad figure. She was easily 5'10", but next to my 6"5", she seemed petite. As my mind distractedly wandered, I felt a hard punch in the middle of my chest. No it wasn't love, it was her fist.

"Keep your eyes in your fucking head, surf boy. I ain't interested."

"Seriously, I want to take you out to dinner to show you my apology is sincere," I cajoled.

"No," she drawled out, "you want to take me out to dinner so you can ogle my tits and ass and try to talk me into bed. Like I said, I'm not interested."

"I am going to just keep asking, might as well save us both some time," I persisted.

"Go for it," she laughed. "The tour moves on in three days and you will be gone. I can wait you out."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetheart. I live in Virginia Beach. I ain't going anywhere and I will be back, so you had better get used to seeing me around here."

She was shocked speechless, something I didn't quite expect. Biting back a curse, she changed tack.

"Look, I don't date customers, it's bad for business. Go bother someone else; I am sure there are plenty of bikini-clad bimbos down at the beach that won't turn you down."

"I'm not interested in them, I am interested in you. Besides, you told me to take my business elsewhere; I'm not a customer anymore. I can be as persistent as you are stubborn. One dinner I all I am asking. I'll leave you alone after that, if you still want me to."

Rosalie huffed exasperatedly. "You really aren't gonna leave me alone are you?"

I shook my head in confirmation, trying to hide the ghost of a smile that was creeping across my lips.

"Fine! One damn dinner. Sunday night. Pick me up here at six, dress like you have a clue and don't be late, because you WON'T get a second chance. Now go so I can work!"

And with that, she dropped down to the board and slid back under the car in one fluid movement. She was gorgeous and graceful. I sauntered out of the garage to the Jeep. Then it hit me, I had no idea where I was going to take her to eat. Matter of fact, I didn't have shit to wear either and wouldn't know where to look. FUCK! I was going to have to ask Edward if the pixie could help me. It would be worth it.

I tried to picture Rosalie out of her coveralls and stiffened at the thought of a look at those legs in a skirt. It would be worth having her insult me all night. She infuriated me. She intrigued me. I wanted her.

_**Well, Emmett managed to wear Rosalie down. Still a little curious about the second "R" in "R & R"? All will be revealed in due time. **_

_**Reviews are love and worth snuggles with the teddy bear surfer! **_


	2. Bella: That's what Friends Are For

**Bella Outtake**

**That's What Friends Are For**

_**A/N: Bella, Bella, wherefore art thou, Bella? I found her! For everyone who has been asking, FINALLY, Bella makes a re-appearance. She will be here to stay from now on!**_

_**Thanks as always to my amazing betas & pre-readers: nails233, Lamomo, Manda, Willow, and hln3twimom, as well as my support system on FB. These ladies, as well as all of your wonderful reiews, are what keep me going! **_

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed, slipping off my shoes and sinking down onto the overstuffed sofa I'd bought from Goodwill. It might've been cheap, but I found it damn comfortable after spending the day chasing around eighteen three year olds. Working at a preschool supplemented my fellowship and also counted toward my externship hours. I'd just never realized how much energy the kids had in those little bodies. Thank goodness it was Friday and someone else would be covering the evening drop-in care.

I'd been shocked when I interviewed at Kimbi's. I'd never heard of a child care center that offered evening hours. Not only were there evening hours, the center stayed open 24 hours a day, seven days a week. They filled a niche in a community with a huge population of dual military families. With one parent on deployment, if the other worked night shift, there weren't a lot of options for child care. Private sitters were difficult to find under normal circumstances, finding one to cover evening hours and duty days would prove a near impossible task. Even though there was staff hired specifically for evenings and overnights, the occasional need arose for an extra caregiver. The girl I'd been covering for on Wednesday night had eventually made it in, though, and I'd been able to surprise Ali.

Ali. Just thinking of my oldest friend brought a smile to my face. We'd been friends for the better part of seven years. Ali resembled the little pixies from the fairytales I told the kids everyday. Full of life and fun loving, she kept me from taking myself too seriously, while I helped her stay focused on the big picture. With a heart bigger than her tiny frame could contain, she displayed fierce loyalty to those she loved and pulled into her tight circle of friends. She could be infuriating as hell, but I wouldn't trade her for anyone.

Although we talked on the phone and emailed constantly, we hadn't seen each other since Spring Break in March, back home in Forks. That 's when we'd talked about the possibility of her moving to the East Coast. Moving back to Washington would be a waste of her talents and she hated the weather in Chicago, even though she'd been offered plenty of opportunities there. She'd researched a couple of design houses, fashion being her true passion, but the response had been less than favorable. Fortunately, she'd also studied interior design, and it was that, that had led her to Virginia and her new life here.

While I didn't necessarily agree with her methods, I fully supported her decision to head to the East Coast and see what she could find. In typical Ali fashion, she'd made the decision to go, and went with no back-up plan. As she put it, "There is no Plan B", quoting one of her favorite musicians, Spencer Bell. She figured the details would fall together; she just needed to get herself in the right place so the right time would find her. As always, it worked out to her advantage. She'd flown into Richmond to visit her mother's cousin, staying for a few days while she scoped out the area. It happened to be during a Spring Home-a-Rama and she'd fallen in love with the designs highlighted in one house. The following Monday, she showed up at the door of Cullen House Design, portfolio in hand. The owner, Esme Cullen, had taken a look at Ali's designs, been charmed by Ali herself, and offered her a position.

A couple months later, Ali called me about Edward, Esme's son. He'd come by the design house to see Esme and ended up taking Ali out to lunch. They'd been dating ever since. I hadn't met Edward yet, but I'd talked to him on the phone. They complimented each other in all the right ways, Edward's calm providing a welcome foil for Ali's flamboyant nature. I couldn't be happier that my best friend had found someone who appreciated her for herself.

I didn't hesitate to accept when Old Dominion University offered me a scholarship and substantial fellowship to attend their Master's of Education program. Not only were they offering more money than any of the other schools I'd been accepted at, I'd only be a couple hours away from Ali for the first time in years.

When she called me Tuesday about getting together the next night, I was thrilled to find out she'd actually be working in the area for the next several weeks.

Exhausted, I lifted my arm up near my face to check the time. HHHMMM. It was almost six and I needed to consider getting something to eat. Rachel, my roommate and high school friend, had volunteered for an emergency room rotation at the Children's Hospital. Her classes had started last week. Rachel's scholarship required a certain amount of community service hours and med school students received extra credit for volunteer rotations. She wouldn't be home until much later and I figured she'd eat at the hospital. Still lounging on the couch, I wondered if she'd be working with the guy from her class she'd mentioned earlier in the week. While she was interested in him, she'd also seemed fascinated by Edward's roommate, Jasper, when we all met up Wednesday night.

I'd enjoyed meeting Ali's boyfriend Edward. Seeing them together, I knew that she'd finally met her match. They meshed so well, without destroying what made them each unique. His cousin Emmett had kept me laughing all night. Laid back and fun, he'd teased me mercilessly when I met him. It felt like having the big brother I'd always wished for. I looked forward to getting to know the cousins better. Jasper, though, I wasn't so sure about. I'd tried being friendly, but he seemed distant. Rach said he'd been quiet, but nice when she'd talked to him. She also said he seemed almost…dangerous. I just thought he seemed haunted by something he wasn't willing to talk about. I didn't know why, but I felt like untapped emotions were simmering under the surface with him, waiting for the right trigger. He and Emmett were surfers, but he seemed like more, so much more, than a typical beach bum. One thing for sure, all three were devastatingly attractive.

I groaned when my phone rang, digging into the pocket on my jeans, I pulled it out. Looking at the number, I smiled while answering it.

"Hey, Ali, what's up, girlie? How's work going?"

_Ali sighed. "This man is SO difficult! I appreciate the opportunity that Esme is giving me on this, but honestly, I feel like I'm under a microscope. I'm heading back to the beach now. I had a meeting with Esme in Richmond about the client. How were the rug rats today?"_

"Exhausting," I laughed and continued, "but adorable. I'll miss seeing them every day after my classes start next week, but at least I'll still have my job. It'll count toward some of my work study hours, too, if I continue developing the curriculum while I'm there. I scheduled all of my classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I'll still work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'll have to work occasional night shifts and Saturdays, but it's worth it. I'm going to relish my last weekend of freedom, though. Want to get together tomorrow?"

"_Actually, that's why I'm calling. Emmett and Jasper advanced to the final round in the surf tournament tomorrow. Want to join me and Edward, hang out on the beach, cheer for them, then we can head over to their place for a cookout? We can even stroll the boardwalk to check out the art show and the sandsculpting contest."_

"Uuuuhhhmmm," I drew out, hesitant to invade Jasper's space again, since he didn't seem too receptive to my company the other evening.

"_Oh, come on, Bells. It'll be fun! You got along with the guys the other night, right?"_

"Well…," I began, pausing to find the right words.

"_What Bells? Spit it out. Is there something you don't like about them?"_

"What? Oh, God, no, Ali. Edward and Emmett were nice and made me feel very welcome. I'd like to get to know them better, especially Edward. I need to make sure he deserves my best friend. It's just…"

"_Jasper?" Ali supplied. "He's quiet, Bells. Really, he's a nice guy and he only has a few friends. It'll be cool. The guys were the ones who suggested the cookout."_

"How about this, hun? I'll come to the beach with you and see how things go, then we can just play the rest of the day by ear."

Ali agreed, and we made plans to meet early at the parking lot closest to the tournament location. If we didn't, we'd never find a spot. The beach tended to fill up on a normal weekend, but with all the activities going on, tourists and locals alike would flock to the sand earlier than usual.

Saying goodbye, I hung up the phone and sighed, flopping back into the plump sofa cushions. I thought about what Ali had said about Jasper. I had nothing to lose in giving friendship another try, and I'd never been one to hold a grudge or be standoffish. The real question was, would Jasper be willing to try, too?

* * *

_**Chapter title from the song of the same name.**_

_**And so, our intrepid heroes are going to try to be friends. Let's hope they still feel the same way after they spend time together in the next chapter! Thanks all for reading!**_

_**Please check out the Spencer Bell Memorial page and remember him fondly. 4 years ago the world lost a genius it did not even know it had. The friends and family of Spencer are doing a fantastic job of bringing awareness and research dollars to Adrenal cancer : www(dot)spencerbellmemorial(dot).com**_

_**Going Under now has a**__** thread**__** on Twilighted's Forums! This is all new to me, so bear with me while it gets going. Thanks so much to Puppymam0909 for loving GU so much that she created this!**_

_**See that little button? The one that says "review"? Push it and tell me what you think! Reviews are like love and almost as good as playing on the beach with Jasper!**_


	3. Bella: Just an Ordinary Day

_**Love and kisses and bewb gropes to my amazing beta/pre-reader team: LaMomo, nails 233, Willow, Manda, and Heidi. They keep me on track and make sure I make sense. Any errors are mine, cause I don't know when to leave well enough alone.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just took them to beach and college.**_

_**Please do not reproduce, translate, caress, or fondle (or lick, nibble, or kiss for the girls from the fan group, for whom I have to be specific since they're abusing poor Jasper!) my story inappropriately in any way or Emmett will destroy your avi.**_

* * *

**Bella Outtake**

**Just an Ordinary Day**

**BPOV**

After several quiet kisses on my doorstep, I reluctantly watched Jasper head down the stairs. Closing the door when I could no longer see him, I leaned against it, my fingers caressing the little surfboard charm he'd placed around my neck. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, not even hearing Rachel enter the room.

"Bella?"

Startled, I met her questioning gaze. "Mmhhmm?"

"Bells, are you okay, honey?"

I stared at my roommate, not really seeing her. Instead, my mind was filled with Jasper. The man was a conundrum. Every time I thought I'd figured him out, he added another layer to his depths. In less than a week, I'd seen so many different facets. Who was he, really?

Rachel shaking my arm sent my visions of Jasper skittering away like leaves in the wind. I pulled back to reality and met her concerned gaze. Twisting my finger in the corded necklace, I gave her a wry smile.

"Sorry, Rach, I guess I was daydreaming. Did you need something?"

"No, I'm good. I was just curious why you're holding up the front door. It looks pretty sturdy. I don't think it's going to fall over any time soon. And, what are you fiddling with?"

"I…it's…you know, I don't even know. I think it's complicated, or maybe I'm just making it that way. Are you on your way out again?"

"Nope, I'm in for the evening. Do you need to talk? I'm not Alice, but I'm a pretty good listener and I bought Ben and Jerry's earlier. We can curl up on the sofa with Heath and Julia, some spoons, and have us some girl time. Besides, you still owe me an explanation of exactly why and where you disappeared to all weekend. You weren't here Saturday night and your bed wasn't slept in, either. I want deets, girlie."

"Ben and Jerry's and Heath? How could I possibly turn down my three favorite men? You grab the ice cream and spoons; I'll set up the DVD player. As for deets, I don't know that there's that much to tell, but maybe you can help me figure a few things out."

By the time Heath was serenading Julia from the bleachers, both pints of ice cream were gone and I was still as confused as hell. Rachel let me ramble about everything that happened over the past few days, only interjecting once in a while for details, or to tease me about my continual lip locks with Jasper. Unconsciously, I'd been touching the necklace, rubbing the little surfboard between my finger and thumb, as if it were a talisman. Rachel turned to face me on the sofa, studying me. I could almost see the thoughts turning in her mind while she worked to choose her words carefully.

"I'm not going to lie, Bella. I feel like we're talking about two different people. The Jasper I met was different than any other guy I've ever known you to date. He's quiet, reserved, and there was a certain, I don't know, aura of pain around him. He reminds me of a caged animal," she paused, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "Of course, coming face to face with the woman you've been pseudo stalking for a couple days would be enough to stun any man into some pretty strange behavior."

Laughing, I shoved her off the sofa. Rachel fell into a spluttering, giggling pile on the floor, pulling the blankets and throw pillows with her. She tossed a pillow at my head before settling back into her corner. Together, we straightened out the blankets we'd been snuggling under back over our feet. I became uncomfortable under the contemplative stare she leveled at me, and lobbed a pillow back at her again.

"Cut it out, Rach! You're making me feel like a math equation."

"Nah, Bella. You aren't the math equation, Jasper is. One incredibly complicated, almost indecipherable trig equation all wrapped up in a sexy, cowboy, surfer exterior. Honestly, the fun guy you've been describing doesn't sound anything like the one I met on Wednesday night. You really like him, don't you?"

Sighing, I leaned my head on the arm I'd placed on the back of the sofa. "Yeah, I kinda do. Maybe it's because he's so different from any of the others. He's so mature, so focused. He doesn't treat me like a pretty adornment without a coherent thought in my head. Jasper actually listens to what I say. He's interested in everything about me, not just what everyone sees on the outside."

"Then don't overthink it. It's obvious that being with you brings out a different side of him, one that's lighter, less complicated. Maybe you're what he needs to put to rest whatever it is that's haunting him. Perhaps you should talk to Alice. She spends a lot of time out at Edward's, I'm sure she's seen things about Jas that you haven't. Besides, he knows you and Ali are best friends. He might be grilling her about you." Rachel stifled a yawn and blinked rapidly. "Now, as much as I'd like to explore your lack of a sex life more, I have a lecture at seven tomorrow morning and I'll be on a late evening rotation at the hospital. I'm gonna head to bed."

She leaned over to give me a hug and gracefully unfolded herself from the sofa. Gathering up our spoons and the ice cream containers, she took them to the kitchen while I turned off the television and folded up the blankets. I settled at the table with my notebooks, telling her to sleep well when she headed to her room. Pausing at her door, she spoke again.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah," I mumbled distractedly, my attention focused on the theories of Dr. Freud.

"When you do sleep with him, you'll tell me if it's true, right?"

Looking up, confusion flooded me, "If what's true?"

"You know. If things really ARE bigger in Texas."

She ducked into her room before the notebook I threw could hit her, her tinkling laugh drifting back down the hall. I couldn't help the amused smile that crept across my face. I walked down and picked up my notebook. Settling back at the table, I pulled my textbook back in front of me. Thirty minutes later, I was still on the same page, and if anyone asked, I wouldn't have been able to tell what I'd been reading. With a sigh, I shoved the book back and picked up my phone. Maybe Rachel was right; Alice just might be the best person for me to talk to right now.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When I'd spoken to Alice, I simply asked if she wanted to get together for lunch one day soon. I suggested a small park near the school where we could picnic and enjoy the mild temperatures and fresh air. While it wasn't unusual for Alice and I to meet occasionally, something in my voice must have made her curious as to why I'd called her this time. She said she'd meet me the next day, she'd bring lunch, and she'd be prepared to listen. Despite my protests that nothing was wrong, I doubted she believed me. That was just Alice, though. She always seemed to know when her friends needed her.

I was grateful for the distraction that my class provided the next morning. The little girls were excited to see me, professing to have missed me the day before while I'd been at school. They even noticed my new necklace and oohed and aahed about how pretty it was. The boys were exuberant too; several ran over to wrap themselves around my knees. The children all had a lot of questions about what I did at school during the day and continued to ply me with questions, even as I started to go through their lessons. They were so sweet, even when trying to get out of their class work. Throughout the morning, I'd had to get on several children to settle down, but overall it was just another day at work. I allowed the normalcy to settle my pinging emotions over Jasper.

All too soon, the morning had flown away and one of the assistants came in to oversee my class while I took my break. Gathering my stuff, I headed to the front of the school, where Alice was already waiting for me, lunch in hand and a smile on her face. As always, she was dressed impeccably, even though I knew she'd spent the morning running around a job site.

"You ready to go?" she asked, her exuberance infectious.

"Sure am." Turning to Lauren, the receptionist, I told her I'd see her in an hour. Then, grabbing my friend's hand, I pulled her to the door. "Let's go, Ali. I'll show you my favorite place to spend my breaks."

A light breeze teased my hair around my face and I nervously pulled the strands away from my mouth while shoving on my sunglasses. Alice laced her arm through mine and we strolled in companionable silence. The small park was just a short walk down the street. Nothing more than a field containing a few benches, a picnic table and a swing set, it was surrounded by trees and a small stream flowed at the end of a short dirt path. Bucolic and peaceful amidst the bustling beach community, it was a welcome sanctuary. It was there, a week earlier, that I'd been reading on my break, blissfully unaware of the man who watched me just a few yards away, the same man that now had my emotions in turmoil.

Leading Alice over to the picnic table, we sat and she busied herself unpacking our lunch. She fielded my questions about her work, an amused expression gracing her gamine features. While we ate, I continued to drift around, mentally scrabbling for something, anything, to talk about besides Jasper. When the conversation lagged, Alice sensed my distress and took pity on me.

"Bells, why don't you just come out and say whatever it is that's plaguing you? I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're avoiding something. Spill it."

Her customary abruptness still took me by surprise, and I choked on the bite of ham sandwich I was swallowing. Coughing, my eyes watered while I struggled to catch my breath and clear my throat. I took a large gulp of the Coke she'd brought me.

Drawing a deep breath, I stared at her.

"What? Did you honestly think I'd believe that the only reason you wanted to get together was so we could talk about my job and your classes? Please! Give me a bit more credit than that. I'm thinking all of this has to do with a certain blond surfer you were snuggling with all weekend." She paused to take a sip of her own drink, her eyebrow rising in enjoyment at my incredulous gasp. "It was that same surfer, I'm assuming, who gave you that darling little necklace you're wearing."

My hand instinctively went to the cheery little charm dancing around my neck, stroking across its laminated surface. A wistful smile curved my lips as memories of the tender kisses of the night before filled my heart. An unaware sigh escaped me and my eyes drifted closed. Behind them, flashes of Jasper warmed me, strengthened me. I was pulled back to the present by a delicate cough from my friend. Alice had sat back, her arms folded across her chest, smug assurance oozing from every pore.

"Alright, yes, Ali, you're right. I do want to talk about Jasper."

The clouds shifted and a light shadow fell over the park, causing me to remove my sunglasses. Alice leaned forward, searching my eyes. I'd never been able to hide anything from her questioning scrutiny; I no longer even bothered to try. Looking down at the table, I twisted the edge of the paper wrapper from my sandwich.

"You've spent a good bit of time around all of the guys since they came to town, right?" At Alice's silent nod, I continued. "What do you know about Jas? I mean what's his story? I just can't figure him out, and the more time I spend with him, the more I want to know."

Alice tensed a bit before answering, raising my suspicion that my questions held merit. "Have you asked him yourself? What do you two talk about?"

"Well," a hot blush crept over my face as I once again recalled the many kisses I'd shared with Jasper, cutting into the time we could spend talking "we talked a bit about his parents and his sisters. He told me about growing up in Texas and his horse, and what he's studying at ODU and why it interests him. But mostly, uhm, he wanted to talk about me. I didn't ask many questions, it just seemed like he didn't want to talk about himself much."

I tucked my hair behind my ear as the breeze swirled around us. "He's so quiet, reserved. Flickers of pain haunt his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking. Despite the fact that he's our age, I feel like he's lived more, felt more, and lost more than he should have." Realizing I'd been clenching the small surfboard in my hand, I eased my grip, but still kept it tucked between my fingers. "Honestly, Ali, I'm a bit nervous around him. I feel like he sees things in me no one else ever has and I'm drawn to him in a way I've never been drawn to any other man I've dated."

With another sigh, I laid the rest of it on the table.

"He touches my heart, Ali. I just can't reconcile the abrupt, almost rude man I met at Smackwater's with the confident, aggressive surfer from the beach, the concerned, caring brother that buys teddy bears for his sisters, or the tender, passionate man whose kiss makes me melt into a puddle of mindless goo. If the opportunity had arisen, I can't guarantee that I wouldn't have slept with him last weekend, and that scares the shit out of me. You know me, I'm not like that."

"No, Bella, you're not that girl. Jasper hasn't pushed you, has he?"

Sliding sideways on the bench, I pulled my legs up and rested my cheek on my knees. "No, of course not. He's been a perfect gentleman which is frustrating as hell, but I'm enjoying it at the same time. Of course, with his ribs being injured, it'd be painful, but I just feel like there's something else holding him back. He said he wants us to, you know, but he wants to take things slow," frustrated, I let my breath out with a huff. "What sort of guy says that?"

Alice's rollicking laugh took me by surprise. My dumbfounded expression made her laugh even harder. "Bella, seriously, I love you, but do you know how silly you sound? Here's this handsome, respectful man telling you that he doesn't want to jump right into bed, but instead wants to get to know you, and you're questioning his motives? Seriously, after having met some of the guys you've dated, I'd say count your blessings and thank a benevolent God for dropping every woman's dream man into your lap."

"So you think I'm being ridiculous?"

"No, not at all. If you're that concerned, then by all means ask him your questions." Alice paused, seeming to rethink her suggestion. "Truthfully, though, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Is there really anything wrong with just letting things happen? He's a really nice guy and if there's something that he needs to share with you, I'm sure he will. Maybe he does really just want to take some time to get to know you."

I nodded quietly, allowing her words to sink in. The alarm in my phone went off, reminding me that I needed to get back to the center. Gathering up all the trash, we dropped it in a receptacle at the edge of the park. Alice related her version of Emmett before his date and I marveled again at the thought of any woman being able to fluster him. She also mentioned that, based on Emmett's bad temper the day before, she wasn't sure things had gone well with the girl, Rosalie. I was surprised. Emmett might be a little rough around the edges, but he was still attractive and funny. Alice merely shrugged. She said if there was a story there, one of us would hear about it eventually, either from Emmett or our guys. I smiled at the thought of Jasper being _my_ guy, touching the necklace again. The gesture wasn't lost on Alice and when we parted at the center with a hug, she offered me some more advice.

"Bella, it'll be fine. Just let it happen. When I saw the two of you lying on the sofa Saturday, I could see it. There's just something right between you and Jasper. The rest of it will come together with time."

I hugged her tightly and we made plans to get together again soon. Opening the door to go back to work, I heard my phone chime with a new text message. I walked back to my classroom while pulling it out of my pocket. It was from Jasper and simply seeing his name made me smile, even more so after I read the message.

**Coffee was boring by myself. Want to join me tomorrow?**

I shot him a quick message, confirming that I'd meet him in the Quad again the next day. Another message from him arrived almost immediately.

**I'll call later, if it's okay? Missed talking to you.**

I replied with a simple yes. The rest of my day flew by, and all too soon parents were arriving to retrieve my little scholars. I hugged several goodbye, reassuring them that I'd be back on Thursday. While tidying up my room before leaving myself, I reflected on what Alice had said. I still felt that there was something she wasn't telling me, but I also knew that if Jasper had said something in confidence, she'd never tell me without his permission. It was part of what made her such a great friend and confidante.

And, as I drove home, singing along with the radio, I decided she was right. There was nothing wrong with just letting some things work themselves out.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

* * *

_**Title song and lyrics from Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**_

_**www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=zdmbjaReGmY**_

_**So, we get a little bit of insight into where Bella's head (and heart) is in all of this. **_

_**Big, warm, squishy hugs to all the lovely ladies and the occasional gentleman I write with on Skype. They keep me motivated and they are each and everyone amazing writers themselves. **_

_**I will be writing a new one-shot for the Tsunami and Fandom Fealty Relief Efforts. If you can find it in your heart (and pocketbook) to donate, it will go to a worthy cause. **_

_**A group for fans of Going Under has been started on Facebook. There is a great bunch of ladies in there and we are always looking for more friends. Come join us to talk about the story, other fic recs, and just generally hang out.**_

_**FB group: www(.)facebook(.)com/#!sk=group_145967552120329&ap=1**_

_**EXCITING NEWS: Going Under and I have been nominated for several awards in the Sunflower Awards! I am continuously overwhelmed at the love that Sufsper and I receive from all of you! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and loving my little story! Please check out the link to the Sunflower Awards on my profile. So many wonderful stories and authors have been nominated! **_

**_MORE EXCITING NEWS: Going Under now has a beautiful video trailer made by an incredible friend and reader, KM525! Go give it a look see and leave her some love-she worked so hard on it!_**

_**Reviews are almost as much fun as Ben and Jerry's and Heath Ledger, and make me incredibly happy! Happy writers write faster—just sayin'.**_


	4. Emmett: First Date

_**Love and kisses and bewb gropes to my amazing beta for this project, nails 233. Any errors are mine, cause I don't know when to leave well enough alone.**_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I introduced them to the sun, surf, and sand.**_

_**Please do not reproduce, translate, caress, or fondle (or lick, nibble, or kiss for the girls from the fan group, for whom I have to be specific since they're abusing poor Jasper!) my story inappropriately in any way. Not that I can do a damn thing about it, but it makes me feel like I have a sense of control.**_

* * *

**Emmett Outtake**

**First Date**

_Donated to_

_Fandom Fights the Floods_

**EmPOV**

I made it through the next two days of the tournament with thoughts of Sunday haunting me. Even when Paul pulled his shit in the parking lot on Saturday, the first thought that went through my mind was to wonder what Rosalie would think of me when I showed up at our first date with a black eye. First Date. Maybe if I kept saying that it could be like some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy for more.

Rosalie gave me one shot to get this right, she'd made that crystal clear. Something about the statuesque blonde made me want more. It wasn't just her drop dead gorgeous body, with legs that went on for miles, the face of an angel with curves made for sin. Although, hell, that shit sure didn't hurt. She was the first woman I'd met in…well, forever, that wasn't impressed by who I was or what I looked like. My looks and money weren't going to get me through this date, I'd actually have to put some effort into it; Rosalie seemed worth the effort.

Rosalie had been adamant, she expected a real date and I wanted to do better than clean jeans and Applebees. I still felt like an idiot buying a suit, though. I hadn't owned one since my parents died. I'd spent all my time bouncing from town to town the last few years. It wasn't feasible to drag a suit around to begin with, and honestly, I wouldn't have worn it. With my size, it wasn't easy to buy a suit, anyway. Despite wanting to ask Alice to help, I didn't want to put up with any shit from the guys. Instead, I asked Mrs. Cope, who worked at the check-in table for the tournament, for some a few years younger than Grandma Platt, I thought she'd be a safe bet for information. She directed me to a men's store in the mall that performed on the spot alterations.

What a lifesaver she'd been! The manager had lived in Virginia Beach for years. Not only did he get me fitted with the suit, he also offered several ideas for restaurants. I made reservations at the restaurant where he'd proposed to his wife; they'd been married for 15 years. I laughed and told him I wasn't looking to get married, but I wanted a second date. While the tailor worked on the adjustments to my pants and jacket, I asked for his help in finding a shirt, tie and shoes. Hell, I didn't have any of that shit. But, since I planned to settle in the area for a few years, what the hell, right? I might as well make the investment. If things didn't pan out with Rosalie, I still might need them again.

Alice was awesome, too. My cousin definitely found a keeper in her! Besides being capable of shutting up Edward and Jazz with a look, she knew how things should be put together. I wanted her to check out the stuff I bought because, well, she was a woman and the only one I knew. With her stamp of approval, I felt better about how I'd look when I picked up Rosalie.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up to a quiet house Sunday morning. I flipped the sheet back and moved to get out of bed. Instead, I fell back with a groan, pain shooting through my aching muscles. It wasn't all from the fight, though Paul did manage to get in a couple of decent shots before I put his pansy ass on the ground. But the surf had been fucking killer. I don't give a shit how physically fit you are, if you surf for four hours in a growing tropical storm, your ass is gonna feel a little whipped afterward.

Lying there, I gingerly fingered my left cheek, still fucking sore as hell. I sincerely hoped Paul and his boys were feeling worse for wear today, too. That stunt they'd pulled had been complete bullshit and other than kicking their asses, Jas and I didn't have a lot of options to do anything. Well, the tournament would be pulling out and moving on, so at least they'd be leaving town.

I heard a giggle from the hall and figured I'd get up and join whoever was already out of bed. Hell, maybe I'd get lucky and Aunt Esme had cooked breakfast, too. By the time I managed to drag myself out of bed and throw some clothes on, whoever had been in the hallway was gone. Voices drifted up from the kitchen, though, along with the pungent smell of fresh coffee. I figured I'd go see who was up and about.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Lucky me, I found Aunt Esme cooking breakfast. When I walked in the kitchen, she had just pulled a pan of sweet rolls out of the oven. A plate of sausage sat on the counter, a bowl of whipped eggs ready to pour into the frying pan. Giving her a peck on the cheek, I snagged a link of sausage on my way to the coffee pot, narrowly missing being hit by the spatula she swung at me when I danced out of her reach.

"Emmett Dale, I swear, I'll make sure you get one less piece when we sit down to eat," she threatened, while Alice giggled at the use of my full name.

"Oh, really? That's his middle name?" She looked at Esme, who nodded with a smile. "Well, I'll be storing that for future reference."

"Alice," I warned.

"Yes, Emmett Dale McCarty?" she chortled but not before sliding under Edward's arm, who laughed uproariously with Uncle Carlisle.

Shaking my head, I gave up. Changing the subject, I looked around, noticing Bella and Jasper were absent. "Where'd Jas and Bella go?"

"They went out to breakfast," Aunt Esme handed me a stack of plates to put on the table.

"Out? Why? You're a great cook."

"I don't think it had anything to do with my cooking and everything to do with spending some time alone. I get the feeling that Jasper's a very private person and they haven't really had a chance to talk without someone being around." She paused, and then with a quiet smile, "It was nice to see him smiling last night and this morning. There're still shadows in his eyes, but I think Bella can help chase them away."

Alice reached over and squeezed Esme's hand, before picking up the sweet rolls to put them on the table. "Bella's special, Esme. I've never met anyone with a greater heart, other than you. I've always worried about her being hurt because she's so ready to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but it just seems to make people fiercely loyal to her instead. I know she seems quiet, but really she's just reflective. She never makes a split decision about befriending someone, but she'll stand by them through thick and thin once she does."

"Well, good. Jas needs someone on his side," I interjected. "I mean, I don't know what the hell happened in Texas before he left; he never talks about it. But I know that shit must've been bad, cause I've heard him having nightmares about it."

Edward and Alice exchanged a look, both making note of what I said. I thought it a little strange, but blew it off. Edward had always been a little different and I'm sure Alice was just concerned about her best friend.

"Look, I'm just glad to see him take an interest in something besides his surfboards and guitar. I worried about him turning into a hermit when he said he'd be staying in the area for school. His dad can be a first rate prick from what I've seen and heard over the past couple of years. I just want to make sure he has some fun in his life."

Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Uncle Carlisle just shook his head, a bemused expression on his face.

"Em, I think we underestimate you." I looked at him, raising my eyebrow, before nodding for him to go on. "It's just that you're typically such a clown that I sometimes forget that you're the same little boy who insisted on having his own leg casted the same summer Edward broke his leg playing little league." Standing and clapping me on the back, he walked over to kiss Aunt Esme before asking if he could do anything to help her get breakfast on the table.

"Really?" Alice looked shocked.

"Yeah, well…it wasn't fair that I'd be able to do all the shit that Edward couldn't. It's no big deal."

Alice walked over and gave me a hug. "You really are a big teddy bear, aren't you?"

Blushing, I ducked my head and started making my plate. I didn't consider it a big deal; it embarrassed the shit out of me whenever the story got repeated. Aunt Esme, God bless her, changed the subject and everyone began discussing the storm damage visible off the back deck. Debris covered the beach and the lifeguard chair a few yards away had blown over.

All us guys cleaned up after breakfast. We knew the driveway had to be clear enough for Jas to get out, so we weren't worried about having to move branches. When I mentioned heading to the beach to check things out first hand, it turned into a group stroll. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle drifted a little behind us, picking up some of the shells tossed up by the waves, while I walked next to Edward and Alice.

Alice's next question came out of nowhere, surprising the shit out of me. "Do you know the story behind Jas' tattoo?"

"I dunno. He got it right before he joined the tour, back in Galveston, where I first met him. He lived in this little dive of a motel, which I never understood. His family has money, and I mean loads of it. But, I do remember that day. We'd only known each other about a week at that point. I'd been drifting around with some friends, not really doing much of anything. I'd met up with him early that morning to surf." I saw them both staring, waiting for the rest of the story, so I continued. "So anyway, we were hanging out afterward back at his room, when a courier dropped off an official looking envelope. Well, whatever those papers said caused him to shut down. Then, out of nowhere, he punched a hole in the wall. I'll be honest, it scared the shit out of me, cause he never said a word, just dropped the letter and swung. Blood poured down his fingers where he'd cut them. Still silent, he walked in the bathroom and washed it off like nothing had happened. When he came back, he said he had to get out of the room and did I want to come with him." I paused, looking back at my aunt and uncle, before continuing.

"I didn't have anything better to do, so I figured, what the hell, I'd go along. Jas went on a major drinking binge. Seriously, I've never seen him drink like that, before or since. So anyway, he's about three sheets to the wind when we came across this hole-in-the-wall tattoo joint. Jas dragged me in and staggered up to the counter. He never looked at the flash on the wall or nothing. Just told the guy he knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. Thirty minutes later, we walked back out the door, Jas with ink on his hip."

"He handed me the keys and asked me to drive him back to the motel. His eyes were dead. It seemed like those papers took away what little bit of life he had left. He passed out cold in the truck; I had to haul his ass up to his room. I hung out on a chair in the room, catching what sleep I could. I didn't want to leave him by himself. Between the alcohol and his frame of mind, I just didn't think it was a good idea. Sometime in the middle of the night, he started screaming in his sleep, waking me up. Dying animals had less pain than whatever had hit him. He woke up and started packing up his shit. He said he had to leave; I asked why. He just looked at me, shaking his head, before answering he had no reason to stay, it wasn't his home anymore." I glanced at my cousin.

"He decided to join the tour, talking me into going with him. That's how we ended up running together the past two years. He talks to his dad once every few months and I know they make sure he has money, but he's made a shit ton surfing, too. He bought that truck and his bike, but none of it means anything to him. Bella's the only thing I've seen him truly smile over."

I stopped walking, shoving my hands in the pockets of my cargo shorts, looking out at the water. The gulls shrieked overhead, their melancholy cries only adding to the story I'd shared. Alice and Edward stopped a few feet further up the sand, when they realized I wasn't walking with them anymore. When they turned around, I hunched my shoulders, turning toward them.

"Ali, Jas is the closest thing I have to a brother, other than Edward. Bella's gonna have to wade through some shit to get to his heart. Do you think she can handle it? He's a good man; he's worth it. But if she can't, she might wanna bail now. I'd rather he be alone than see him like I did back in Galveston."

Alice walked back and stopped in front of me, forcing me to look at her.

"Yeah, Em. She can handle it. He _is_ a good man, and you're a good friend to watch out for him. Jas needs to know he can trust her, and he can." When I just stared at her, she placed a hand on my arm in reassurance. "Honestly, he can."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Not long after we got back to the house, I heard Jas' truck pull up the drive. Bella came inside to grab her stuff and say goodbye to everyone. I saw Alice shoot her a look, pantomiming a phone call. Bella rolled her eyes, giving Alice a half-assed nod. I couldn't keep myself from snorting. I caught Alice trying to sneak a peek out the window to see what was going on.

Jas walked in a few minute later, a bemused smile on his face. Love-struck, he barely flinched when Carlisle checked his ribs and dislocated finger. Hell, he didn't even put up much of a protest when Carlisle said, he couldn't surf for a couple weeks. I had to be happy for him. Jas deserved to smile once in a while.

Carlisle and Esme left not long after and Alice and Edward disappeared, probably up to E's room. Good Lord, the endorphins in the house were so thick they were practically hovering in the air.

I still had a few hours to kill before I could even think about getting ready for my date with Rosalie. My palms were sweating and I was nervous as hell, myself she was just another pretty girl wasn't cutting it. I pulled out my Xbox controllers and cajoled Jasper into playing Call of Duty with me to kill the time.

Jas was still floating on cloud nine. I knew I should leave him alone, but I had to ask about Bella. He thought I'd rib him about it, but really I wanted to get a read on the situation. If he was happy, I'd be happy for him.I liked Bella anyway, and after talking to Alice on the beach, I wasn't so worried about Jas getting hurt again.

I must have misunderstood something he said, though. From the way he talked, I thought he'd already tapped that shit. He took no time setting me straight. When I asked for details about if and when, he blew up my character. Yeah, he wouldn't be telling me shit.

Looking at the time, I packed up the game controllers while being teased about the potential outcome of my date. Jas still called her 'Tow Girl", for Christ's sake, even though I'd told him her name. Despite the fact that his eyes were closed, I flipped him off before heading up to get dressed for my date.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I laid my new clothes out on the bed. Alice had declared the suit perfect for me. Shit, I hoped she was right. I wondered what Rosalie would have on when I picked her up. Rose. That's what the guy at the auto shop had called her, Rose. Fuck! I should have bought her flowers. If I left a little early, though, I'd have time to pick some up. That grocery store up the street had a florist inside, I could probably find something there. Yeah, I'd do that. She deserved flowers. I had a feeling she didn't get them very often.

I'd cleaned the Jeep, but still wished I had a different car. Rosalie's tall, though, getting up in it wouldn't be an issue for her. I bought it because I didn't feel freakishly large when I drove it. I let out a deep sigh. It would have to be good enough. I knew Edward would lend me the Volvo if I asked, but I wasn't comfortable in it. I already worried about the evening,, I didn't need to start off out of sorts. I took a few deep breaths, trying to gather my scattered thoughts.

I heard Alice and Edward talking in the hallway when I walked into the bathroom. I wanted to ask Alice about how to act, but not in front of Edward. He and Jas had both given me enough shit about the date. Opening the door, I asked Alice if I could talk to her for a minute. She gave me a questioning glance, then told Edward she'd be down in a minute, sending him on his way.

"What's up?" She turned to me, once Edward had left.

"It's just…aw hell, Alice, I'm nervous about tonight." I stammered out. "I've never had to work to get a date with anyone, and most of those girls were more than content to eat at someplace like Applebee's or something." I rubbed the back of my neck, and continued, "I'm just nervous. Don't get me wrong, Aunt Esme made sure I had table manners and shit like that. But, what the hell do we talk about?"

"Oh, Em, you're so cute! Just be yourself. You might want to temper your language a bit, but, just be you. You're observant. Let her talk and pick up on the things that interest her, then talk about those. Take your time, enjoy yourself. Don't expect fireworks the first time out, since I know you've already offended her at least once. If Rosalie can't see all your positive charms, then she isn't worth your effort. Now go make yourself all pretty for your date!" She giggled, closing the door behind herself.

An hour later, I was showered, shaved and dressed. Well, almost dressed. I couldn't get the damn tie straight to save my life. Giving up, I decided to head downstairs and ask Alice to give me a hand. I was also still nervous as fuck. I looked around the room, checking my pockets: wallet, phone, keys. I had everything I needed.

Alice got me squared away and agreed with my decision to stop for flowers. She walked with me to the front door, talking about the types of flowers that would be good for a first date. I heard her say something about daisies to go with the roses I'd planned, because they were 'friendly.' When I asked her what the fuck a 'friendly' flower was, she shot me a look that was in parts pissed and pitying. She told me just to buy the flowers she suggested and to please attempt to watch my mouth. And on that final note, she patted me on the arm, before pushing me out the door, closing it with a firm click behind me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I bought the flowers Alice suggested, because in the end, what did I know about flowers? I made sure to type the address for the restaurant into the GPS ahead of time. It would be embarrassing as hell to get lost. I even stopped and topped off the gas tank in the Jeep. Even still I was at the auto shop almost 20 minutes early.

There were a couple cars in the parking lot, but I had no way of knowing if any were Rosalie's. Getting out of the Jeep, I walked over to the office door, but found it locked up tight as a drum. Not really surprising, since it's Sunday, after all. Walking back to the Jeep, I opened the door to sit sideways on the seat, my foot tapping nervously on the ground. I adjusted my sunglasses to make sure they still covered my eye.

While I waited, I ran through all kinds of "what if" scenarios in my mind. What if she forgot? What if she was running late? What if something had happened since I'd seen her on Thursday? And, the possibility I didn't want to contemplate, What if she'd decided not to show up? I couldn't even remember if I'd given her my number when I left. I vowed I'd be on the phone first thing in the morning to the shop if she didn't show up. That shit's just fucking rude.

I pulled my phone out for the fifth time in as many minutes. Volume on, no missed calls, but it seemed time had begun moving backward. Just when I'd decided I'd been sitting in this empty parking lot for nothing, a little red Porsche flew into the parking lot, squealing to a stop next to the Jeep. I sat speechless as the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen gracefully emerged from the low slung vehicle.

I wasn't sure what I'd expected, but the vision in front of me wasn't it. A silver strappy stiletto emerged from the car first, and I followed the taut tan line of her leg up to a barely there cocktail dress. The white, short-sleeved dress flowed over her like satin, not quite reaching mid-thigh. She'd pulled her blonde hair back from her face, wispy tendrils curling around her cheeks and light danced in her blue eyes. While I'd thought her beautiful before, the woman standing before me would inspire artists.

"Well, surfer boy, don't you clean up nice. You're prompt, too," she smiled, activating the alarm on the Porsche.

Reaching behind me, my eyes never leaving her face, I picked up the flowers I'd bought.

"Thanks. These are for you, just another apology. I thought you might want to put them in water before we left," my voice sounding strangled, even to me.

She took them from me, and the smile that graced her face was like a glimpse of heaven.

"They're lovely. I think I have a vase in the office, if we have time?"

"Uhm...yeah, the reservation isn't until seven. Since I'm still unfamiliar with the area, I wanted to give myself plenty of time to find the restaurant," I replied, following her to the door.

I couldn't help but admire the way the dress hugged her figure. Even in the heels, she was still a few inches shorter than me and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it would be like to dance with her, her head resting against my shoulder. Her moves were graceful, yet economical, every one had a purpose. Holding the door, I waited for her to deactivate the alarm and turn on a light before allowing it to swing shut behind me. Setting down her clutch and keys on the desk I'd seen her at the other day, she walked through another door off to the side. I heard the sounds of cupboards opening, and then water running. A few minutes later she returned, the flowers arranged in a vase she had found. Placing them on her desk, she allowed her fingers to drift over the petals of one of the pink roses, before gathering her things again.

"You ready?" She flipped the light switch, casting the room in shadows, the only light coming in through the large windows across the front of the building.

I answered yes, and holding the door again, I allowed her to exit before me. Resting my hand on her back, careful not to drift into any areas she might consider inappropriate, I escorted her to the Jeep. Opening the door, I waited until she'd slid in and settled herself before closing it again to walk to the driver's side. Putting on my seat-belt, I started the engine and backed out of the parking spot.

I'd found a soft rock radio station earlier and set the volume well below the ear splitting decibels I preferred. Desperate to break the silence, I turned on the GPS and began following the directions it gave me.

"So, the reservations are at Alexander's on the Bay. Is that okay?" I cleared my throat first to remove the lump that had been there since she first stepped out of the Porsche.

"Oh!" Surprise crossed her face, before she recovered and continued, "That's…ah…yeah, that's fine." She began fiddling with her dress, tugging on the hem and smoothing her hands over the skirt.

"It's not a good restaurant?" I noted her fidgeting. "I wasn't sure where to go and someone suggested it to me. I mean, it's fine if you'd prefer somewhere else."

"Oh, no. The restaurant is great. Actually, it's one of the nicest in Virginia Beach. I'm just surprised, is all. It wasn't quite what I expected."

The rest of the ride became more comfortable after that, with Rosalie asking how the competition went. She expressed surprise that the organizers had let it go on the day before, when the storm ended up being so bad. I talked about the bad surf and she asked how I did. She congratulated me on my win, and we talked some more about how long I'd been surfing.

Before I knew it, I was navigating through a small neighborhood that wasn't too far from the beach house. When I expressed concern about the directions, Rosalie assured me we were headed in the right direction. Two more quick turns and I pulled into a dirt parking lot next to a low slung clapboard building. Both fronted an incredible view of the Chesapeake Bay. I stopped for valet parking, not wanting Rosalie to have to navigate the parking lot in her heels. When I'd walked around to stand next to her on the pathway leading to the entrance, I wondered again if I'd made a mistake.

Noticing my hesitation, Rosalie laughed before taking my arm. "Wait until you see the inside, Emmett. The location and the outward appearance help keep the tourists away. It's one of Virginia Beach's best kept secrets."

Taking her word for it, I led her to the door, holding it open so she could enter first. The slight smile that graced her lips when I did made me thankful that Aunt Esme had beat etiquette into my thick skull while raising me. On top of that, Uncle Carlisle had led by example, showing us how to treat a woman by the way he treated Aunt Esme. I spoke to the maitre-d, confirming the reservation. We were a few minutes early, but they were able to seat us right away.

Our table sat in a secluded alcove, adjacent to floor to ceiling plate glass windows that looked out over the water. I held Rosalie's chair while she took her seat, then took my own. It was then that I removed my sunglasses for the first time.

"Oh my God, Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed sotto voice, "What happened to your eye? Did a surfboard hit you?"

"No, a surfer did. There was a guy that got disqualified early on and he decided I should pay for it. He and some of his partners in crime jumped me and my buddy Jasper in the 10th Street parking lot when we were leaving yesterday afternoon." Touching my eye lightly, I continued, "It doesn't hurt too much, but yeah it looks pretty bad. I'm sorry for that, too."

"Sorry for what? That some ass was a poor loser? I hope you got a few good shots in, at least."

"Yeah, we did at the end, but not before this happened; Jas has a couple cracked ribs and a dislocated finger, too. I certainly didn't want to show up for our date looking like a prizefighter, though."

Rosalie laughed, "Don't worry about it, I have a brother. I've seen many a black eye in my life. Tell me about your friends. Was Jas the guy with you at the restaurant that night?"

"Jas is the blond that kind of hung back. You're thinking of Edward. He's actually my cousin, but we're like brothers. His parents raised me after my mom and dad passed away. We all rent a house together not too far from here. Edward's a professor at ODU and Jasper's finishing his degree in Marine Science They're both great guys, their girlfriends are awesome, too."

We were interrupted then by the waiter asking for our drink orders. Rosalie ordered a glass of Zinfandel and I followed suit, telling him to make it a bottle. I hadn't even glanced at the menu yet, so he said he'd get our drinks and be right back. I asked Rosalie if she had any suggestions and found she had the menu pretty much memorized. She told me that being new to the area, I absolutely had to try the house She-Crab soup. I opted for a seafood platter to follow it up. Rose ordered the soup also, along with some kind of lobster dish. Once the waiter left, I took the opportunity to ask my own questions.

"So you said the restaurant is a local's secret. I'm guessing you grew up here?"I watched her while she took a sip of her wine.

"I might as well be. My dad's Navy and we were stationed here when I was in middle school. When he retired a few years later, my parents decided to make the area home so my brother Riley and I wouldn't have to move while still in high school."

Rosalie went on to tell me about her family and some of her friends. I found out she was twenty-five, like me, her brother a couple years younger. He'd also joined the Navy and was currently on deployment, but she expected him home in time for the holidays. From the way she talked about him, I could tell they were very close.

I wanted to ask how she came to be the owner of an auto shop, when our waiter returned with the soups and our dinner salads. Conversation stilled while Rosalie waited for me to try the soup. It tasted even better than she promised, and I told her so. She informed me that another local restaurant prepared a tastier she-crab soup that I should try, too. I teased her a bit, saying I would, if she'd be willing to join me again. She gave me a sly smile, telling me not to push my luck. A companionable silence fell over the table while we ate. When we were done, the questions and answers started again, with Rosalie doing most of the asking, only stopping when the waiters whisked away our appetizer dishes to make room for our entrees.

I'd never enjoyed a meal more, the food outstanding, the conversation stimulating, and the view stunning. The sun started to set while we ate, a red and gold wonder that had to be seen to appreciated. When Rosalie commented on the striking view, I told her we had a similar view at the beach house, only we overlooked the ocean. She asked where the house was located, and after I told her, she launched into a story about a bonfire party she'd attended near there while still in high school. Her infectious laugh soon had me joining in.

When our waiter came to collect our plates, I asked Rosalie if she wanted dessert. She sighed, raving about their chocolate mousse cake, but declined, declaring she was too full. Instead, I had the waiter add a slice and bring it boxed for Rosalie to take home. She smiled and thanked me, suggesting I order my own. I laughed and said no, I wasn't overly fond of rich, sweet desserts, but I hoped she enjoyed hers. I glanced at the bill, placing my credit card in the folder with it. With an inward sigh, I realized I wasn't ready to take her back to her car yet. I also wasn't ready to take her home, and she sure as shit wasn't going to take me back to her place.

I pretty much reconciled myself to the fact that this was the best I could expect, at least for that night. Rosalie excused herself and I signed the bill while she was gone, adding a generous tip. The meal and the service were worth it. I wanted to come back again, I wanted to come back with her. When she walked back to the table, I watched heads turn all over the restaurant. I puffed with pride, knowing she had chosen to be with me, at least for that night. Standing, I asked if she was ready. At her nod, I escorted her out of the restaurant. Business had picked, causing a small wait before the valet could retrieve the Jeep. While we stood outside waiting, Rosalie leaned on my arm that she held.

"Emmett?" Looking down, I waited for her to continue. "I had a really nice time, one of the nicest in a long time." She pushed up on her toes, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I didn't expect to. Thank you."

Shocked, I had no idea what to say. I stuttered out "You're welcome," while inside I performed cartwheels across the parking lot. I wanted to ask her out again immediately, but didn't want to sound desperate. Not that I couldn't get a girl, but none of the others had been anything like _this_ girl. Her confidence turned me more than her looks.

I helped her into the car again. I didn't even bother turning on the GPS as Rosalie guided me out of the neighborhood. As we drove she pointed out things of interest and I showed her where the beach house was. All too soon, we were back at the auto shop. Putting the Jeep in park and cutting the engine, I just sat for a minute, trying to gather my scattered thoughts. In the uncomfortable silence, I sensed Rosalie becoming agitated. Stepping out, I walked around to her side. I held out my hand to help her out, holding her dessert while she did. Setting the box atop her car, I turned to look her in the eyes, taking her hand in mine.

"Rosalie, I had a great time tonight. I know I kind of bullied you into this and I appreciate the fact that you were such a good sport about it." Clearing my throat, I dove forward, trying to get all the words out before she could say no. "I'd like to get to know you better. Hell, I don't even know your last name or who owns the shop with you. But I do know, I want to take you out again and I'd love for you to meet my friends; they've been listening to me ramble about you for three and a half days. They already feel like they know you."

Before I could continue with the verbal diarrhea that I can never seem to get a grip on, Rose slid her arms around my neck and leaned in to give me a kiss. Stunned; I almost forgot to be a willing participant. Or at least I did, until I felt her elegant hand twisting the curls at the back of my neck. Groaning, I let go of her hand and placed both of mine around her waist, drawing her up against me.

Panting, she drew away, resting her head against my shoulder. "Surfer Boy, I'd like to see you again. I only hope your feelings don't change after I tell you this: my last name is King I co-own the shop with my husband, Royce."

* * *

_**I know, I know, I'm an evil bitch. MEH my ex calls me worse. But you know, I always make it right. Trust me! **_

_**Title song from Blink 182's son of the same name—try not to giggle at the perfectness of it! **_

www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=OTWKYZJAdCE

_**I'd like to invite all of you to join a new group on Facebook. It is a fundraiser group for various causes, the first of which to benefit Joplin, Missouri, after the recent devastating tornados. The group uses an auction format, so you will bid on the items you want, with the highest bidder claiming the prize. All donations will be submitted directly to the Salvation Army, so you never need to question whether or not it's going where it's supposed to. **_

_**So far, several offers of outtakes, personalized oneshots, banners, and other fun stuff have been added, with more to come soon. Oh, and I just might be offering up an outtake of Going Under, any POV, minimum of 4K words, to the highest bidder.**_

_**Fundraisers Group:**_ www(DOT)facebook(DOT)?sk=group_213588222009155&ap=1

_**I donated a new OneShot to the Fandom Fights Tsunami Relief effort. The story is themed around The Beatles' song In My Life. Donations will be accepted until the end of June. You can find more information on donations at:**_

www(DOT) fandomfightstsunami(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com

**In My Life story summary**_**: **__**A pregnant Bella is preparing a baby album for her unborn child. While going through the pictures, she recalls special places, people, and memories associated with each one. Some memories are sweet, some are painful, but through tears and perseverance and love, all have shaped her life and brought her joy in one way or another, as well as the love she might have never found otherwise.**_

_**A group for fans of Going Under has been started on Facebook. There is a great bunch of ladies in there and we are always looking for more friends. Come join us to talk about the story, other fic recs, and just generally hang out. We love to talk about fics, 100 Monkeys, and sexy boys. We occasionally post some pics that are for grown-up pervs only. If you are over 18 and want to come play with the cougars, come find us. **_

_**FB group: **_www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com/#!sk=group_145967552120329&ap=1

_**Reviews make my day and I read each and every one, I try to answer them all, too, even with fanfiction's review feature being in fail mode. Go ahead, push the little button and let me know what you think. Happy writers write faster—just sayin'**_


	5. Alice: Let's Wait A While

_**So, I write daily with a wonderful lady. Butterflybetty initially balked at the Alice/Edward pairing in Going Under, but was quickly won over by their personalities. When I offered to write an outtake for the Junkin' for Joplin Auction, I asked her if she could read any one thing from Going Under that would probably never make the story, she immediately answered "When Edward and Alice meet." So, for her birthday (albeit a bit late) I give you her birthday wish. Happy belated birthday, babe! Thanks for being such a great friend and sounding board for all my stories!**_

_**This is essentially unbeta'd, other than what nails233 looked over while I snuck to write it when butterflybetty wouldn't see. All mistakes are mine alone.**_

_**I don't own it, Stephenie Meyer does. I just moved them all to Virginia and played with them on my own turf! **_

* * *

**Alice Outtake**

**Let' Wait A While**

"Alice, do you have the storyboards for the Windmere house? I thought I'd left them on my desk." Esme called out from her office.

"MMhhmm," my hum trailed off while, I stared at the boards lying on my desk. "I just wanted to review the color scheme one more time before I meet with them this evening."

Esme appeared in the door, "Honey, don't stress about it. You have an impeccable eye for color. They'd be foolish not to accept the design; it's what they were looking for: fresh, vibrant, and open." Stepping next to me she pointed out different aspects on the storyboards. "You've utilized the space well, while recycling and renewing several pieces of their original furnishings to reduce their costs. Sweetie, the design came in several thousand below their budget. They're going to love it." She patted my hand, offering me reassurance.

I gnawed the side of my nail, my usual confidence having fled, my eyes flying across the boards. "Maybe, if I…"

"Mary Alice Brandon!" Exasperated, she snatched the boards from in front of me, zipping them up in my portfolio, "The designs are fine. Now, can you look over this board for the Billings' master bedroom? I'm worried about the placement."

The two of us spent the next couple of hours reviewing story boards for several upcoming redesigns. In the few short months that I'd worked for Esme, she'd come to treat me like an equal, welcoming my input on her designs, giving me my own projects, and always giving credit when due. I'd taken a huge chance when I approached her for a job, just showing up on her doorstep the way I had. It had paid off, though. I loved working with her, appreciated the opportunity she'd given me, but most of all, I genuinely liked her as a person, too.

Esme, and her husband, Carlisle, treated me like family, not an employee. I'd been a frequent guest in their home, something I welcomed, being so far from most of my own family and friends. I knew they had a son a few years older than me, and had raised Esme's nephew after his parents died in a car accident. Pictures of Edward and Emmett were prevalent all over their home, not to mention the pictures that dotted the bookcase behind her desk at work. Looking over toward them, while Esme took a phone call, I couldn't help but notice how much Edward resembled his mother; her green eyes, the red highlights in her hair, and the kindness that shone out from her were reflected back in all of his pictures.

Esme had related many stories about "her boys" over the past couple months, I felt like I already knew them. Emmett's a professional surfer, competing in tournaments across the country. Esme liked to say Emmett followed the sun and the party. Edward, on the other hand, had completed his Master's in English Literature and had begun work on his doctoral thesis. An adjunct professor at Virginia Commonwealth University, he'd just returned from a six month exchange program with Oxford. Esme said his quiet demeanor and studiousness fooled people; he'd often been the ringleader when he and Emmett got into trouble as kids. Tuning back into Esme, I caught the tail-end of her conversation.

"If I leave now, I can be there in about twenty minutes, will that work? Okay. Great. Thank you so much for considering us." She ended the call, putting the handset back in its base. Spinning around from her desk, I noticed the flush of excitement in her cheeks, just before she wrapped me in a hug. "Oh my goodness, Alice! That was the governor's secretary; they are accepting design submissions and estimates for the remodeling of the family's living area, and we've been invited to submit a design!"

"Are you serious? That's incredible, Esme!" I gave her a tight squeeze, then stepped back, while she gathered her purse and keys, then walking with her to the front door. "So, where are you off to?"

"I need to run and pick up the packet for submitting designers; it will have all the information we need. I shouldn't be gone long, two hours tops. Its noon now, what time do you meet with the Windmeres?"

"We're scheduled for five right now, but Mrs. Windmere called yesterday and mentioned a school appointment that might delay her."

"Good, then we'll have time when I get back. Hold down the fort, I'll see you in a bit." With that, she bustled out to her car. With a wave, I sent her off, then headed back to my office.

Immersing myself in the information for a new account we'd acquired the week before, I pulled over a fabric swatch book, making notes on some ideas for the living room we'd be redecorating. I popped in the earphones of my iPod, letting the machine grab any incoming calls, then set to work on building a storyboard. Lost in the sounds of Kings of Leon, singing along with my favorite songs, I didn't hear the front door open. Swiveling in my chair, I screamed when I saw the man leaning against the doorjamb, an amused smirk on his face. I jerked the earphones free, my hand resting over my heart that now raced in my chest.

"Oh my God, you scared the hell out of me! Uhm…Esme, I mean Mrs. Cullen, isn't here. Is there something I can help you with?" It was then that I recognized the face standing before me, despite the fact that his pictures didn't do him justice. "Oh! You're Edward! Your mom's told me so much about you. I'm Alice, Alice Brandon, her assistant." I extended my hand to him, jumping a bit when his warm grasp enveloped mine.

"I figured. Mom had mentioned she'd hired a new assistant, but she certainly left out some pertinent details." He released my hand, looking around the room, before zeroing in on the storyboard in front of me. "I see she didn't exaggerate your talent, either. This is really nice; the color choices are bold, eclectic, but work well together." He ran his hand across the fabric swatches I'd pinned to the board, "This is nice, what's the material?"

"It's…ah…its canvas duck. The family has three boys, all under twelve. They needed durable, functional fabrics, but still wanted the room to look attractive. Since the boys will be the primary users of the room, I wanted to offer a scheme that would fit them, but still fill their parents' need for style." I pointed at a shelving unit under the wall-mounted flat screen I'd sketched in, "These baskets allow for storage of the boys' video games and controllers. It keeps them accessible, while also keeping them out of sight when not in use. Over here, these large apothecary jars on the shelves, are filled with…" My voice trailed off when I felt the warmth of his breath ghost across my cheek. Shivering, I swallowed hard, before leaning away. "I'm sorry. I get really involved in my designs, forgetting that most others could care less."

"Oh, on the contrary," he smiled down at me, "your passion for your job is reflected in your work and your enthusiasm. However, I did come to surprise my mom and take her to lunch. Since she's not here, perhaps I can interest you in joining me instead? You can tell me some more about your designs, and how you came to work at my mom's design house."

"I…oh…I'm not sure if I should. I've got a presentation this afternoon and some other designs to start working up." Before I'd finished talking, Edward had pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hi, Mom. I'm good, I got back in town last night. I'm at the office, now. Yes, I know you're not here, Alice told me. Yes, she does seem like a lovely girl." He looked at me and smiled again, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "That's why I'm calling. Since you're not here, I'd like to take her to lunch in your stead, if it's not a problem. No? Great, thanks. Yes, I'll come by the house this evening to see you and Dad. Love you too, Mom." He ended the call, a victorious look on his face. "There, it's all settled. Mom said you needed to go to lunch, you skip it too often. So, where would you like to go?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\xxxxxxxxxx/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Thirty minutes later, we were seated at a corner table at the Cheesecake Factory. The waitress took our drink orders, before leaving us to look over our menus. Edward glanced at his, then closed it, setting it aside. Folding his hands on the table in front of him, he stared at me. Trying to avoid meeting his eyes, I made an effort to study the selections offered, the whole time aware of his intent gaze. Giving up, I opted for the Cobb salad. It had always been a favorite, and I loved the flatbread they served it on. The waitress returned with our drinks, took our orders, and left us alone again. Picking up the bowl of lemon slices she'd brought for my sweet tea, I busied myself with squeezing them, then dropping them into the glass, using my straw to push them down under the ice.

"So, Mom mentioned you were from Washington. How'd you end up in Virginia?"

I started, not sure what to say. I didn't tend to be shy around men, but Edward unnerved me. Besides the fact that he was my boss' son, his general presence had caused butterflies to well in my stomach. Taking a sip of my tea to give me a minute, I set the glass back down on the coaster, before telling him about my Grand Plan to escape the wet wilds of Washington State. He let me ramble on, talking about my friends and family, the dreams and goals I'd had, and the adjustments I'd made when I realized where my true talents laid. The more we talked, the easier it became, and I found myself asking a few questions of my own. We paused when the waitress brought our food, then continued our conversation while we ate. While I'd known Edward's intelligence far surpassed mine, the depth of his passion for literature consumed him. While he related his stories from England, the places he'd been, the things he'd seen, he managed to pull me into the world he occupied. Though my knowledge was lacking, he never once made me feel dumb, just inspired to learn more. Before I'd realized it, three hours had passed. I never noticed Edward pay the check, though I did notice him having a piece of cheesecake boxed up for his mother. I smiled, touched by his thoughtfulness.

The drive back to the office went quick, and I found myself disappointed that our impromptu lunch had to end so soon. I waited for him to open my car door, accepting his hand when he offered to assist me. Walking back inside, I paused near the door.

"Thanks for lunch, Edward. I had a wonderful time." I wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words.

When he stepped closer to take my hand, I fought an instinctive urge to step backward. I tilted my head back to look up at him drinking him in to remember everything I could. The variegated shades of green in his eyes reminded me of malachite. His tousled hair resisted his best efforts to control it, and shone like an aged penny. I found myself attracted to his easy nature. If nothing else, I hoped we could be friends. I'd left my best friend behind in Washington and I'd been so busy since coming to work for Esme, I hadn't really had the opportunity to make new ones. Before I could say anything else though, Esme appeared from her office, as if conjured by my thoughts.

"Edward!" She flew across the room, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he gave her a tight hug. "I hoped you'd stop in when you brought Alice back. Where did y'all go for lunch?"

"Hey, Mom. We went to your favorite place, and I brought you back a little something."

Peeking into the box, Esme stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Yum! Turtle cheesecake, my favorite. Such a good boy to think of his momma."

Not wanting to interfere, I excused myself to my office. I closed the door on their conversation, pleased to see Esme's obvious joy at seeing her son. My parents had divorced right before I started high school, forcing my mom to have to work full time. While we had a good relationship, it lacked the warmth I'd seen between mother and son. The closest I'd had to that had been with Bella's parents. So much so, that I bought them cards for Father's Day and Mother's Day. I sometimes wonder if things had been different, would I've been so eager to leave Washington, but I'd never regretted the decision to do so.

Checking my desk, I saw two notes from Esme. The first concerned my appointment for that evening. Mrs. Windmere had called, asking to reschedule our appointment. Esme had told her she'd have me call back. With a sigh, I picked up my desk phone, rescheduling the appointment for two days later, noting it on my calendar. The second note rested on the storyboard I'd been working on before lunch.

_It's shaping up nicely._

_They're going to love it!_

Taking pride in her appreciation yet again, I set the note to the side, pulling the board in front of me. Pulling the chair out and pushing it over to the wall, I hovered over my desk. Popping in my earphones again, I scrolled to a playlist of classical music. Humming along with the music, I made a few notations, shifting the position of some of the furniture. I finished laying out the paint chips and fabric swatches, creating notes on a separate sheet of paper concerning their placement. Pleased with the design's progress, I moved the board to one of three easels I kept set up for my works in progress. Rifling through the pile of work orders, I pulled out two I'd had ideas, looking them over before deciding on one. Without looking, I reached behind me to where I stored my story boards, jumping when my hand was wrapped in long, firm fingers.

Edward tugged my hand, turning me to face him. Looking up at him, my pulse racing under his thumb, I realized my earphones were still in when I saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear him. With my free hand, I pulled them from my ears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, but DAMN could you please stop surprising me like that!"

He threw his head back and laughed, before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm not laughing at you, but at the situation. I did knock on the door, if that counts for anything."

Waving my hand in dismissal, "It's okay; I think my heart will recover." I tugged my hand, hoping he'd release it, but he only tightened his hold. "Did you need something? I'd just started on a new design and I wanted to knock a bit of it out tonight."

"Well, I hoped I could interest you in dinner. Or, if that's not possible, could I have your phone number? I enjoyed lunch and our conversation. I'd really like to see you again."

"Oh." I paused, warring with myself. I did want to see him again, but it seemed so awkward to even consider dating Esme's son. Regret evident in my voice, I replied, "I don't think it's a good idea, Edward."

"I thought you had a good time at lunch. Was I mistaken?"

"Oh no, I had a wonderful time. It's just, under the circumstances…" I didn't finish before he interrupted me.

"What circumstances? The fact that you work with my mom?"

"I don't work with her, I work for her, and there's a huge difference between the two."

"For. With. I don't see what the big deal is. I don't have any stake or influence where the design house is concerned. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll ask Mom for permission to date her employee."

From the hallway, I heard a giggle, then Esme's melodic voice rang out, "You have my permission, Edward. Now you just have to convince Alice." Her office door clicked shut when she finished speaking.

Edward stared at me, his eyebrow lifting in question, the unruly hair falling across his forehead. He resembled the charming rake on the covers of my mother's old romance novels. I couldn't help but think that his actions were calculated to exude charm at levels mortal women couldn't resist. It worked. Releasing a sigh, I shook my head.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Fine. Put the charm away, Edward. I'll go out with you again."

"Tonight?"

"No, not tonight, I have plans. Besides, aren't you supposed to go see Carlisle? Call me, though. Maybe we could try for over the weekend."

Edward agreed, though it seemed he wanted to push the issue. He programmed my number into his phone, then with a final squeeze of my hand, he left. He opened his mother's office door, walking in to give her a hug and kiss goodbye. I couldn't hear their whispered conversation, though I did see Esme glance across to my office, speculation in her eyes. She stood and walked Edward out, then came back to my office. She pulled the chair back over to my desk, settling into it. Leveling her gaze upon me, she folded her arms across her chest, a smug look on her face. Unable to handle the pregnant silence, I turned and sat on the edge of my desk to face her.

"What?"

"Just wondering why you told Edward you had plans this evening, when I know your appointment's been cancelled. From the way you were chatting when you walked in earlier, it's obvious you enjoyed each others' company."

"I did Esme, and that's why I don't want to rush it. I think your son is quite charming and sinfully handsome. I also think that he may have had it too easy finding willing dates. Even you've said that he never seems to settle with anyone very long. From what I've noticed, Edward seems like the kind of man that only really appreciates something he has to work for. So…"

"You're going to make him work for it." Esme finished my sentence. Her whole face brightened, and she dropped her head forward, her shoulders shaking with laughter. Standing, she leaned over and gave me a hug. "Date my son with my blessings, Alice. You are the breath of fresh air he needs, and I'm going to enjoy watching him have to stay on his toes for a change. I think Edward's met his match, all wrapped up in a five foot tall package from Washington. "

I watched her leave, then turned back to my desk, a smile ghosting my lips. Edward Cullen had indeed met his match. I couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Chapter title from the Janet Jackson song of the same name**_

_**So, yes, I have submitted an auction item To FanFicAholics Fundraisers for their Junkin' for Joplin auction. All proceeds will be donated directly to the Red Cross fund for Joplin, MO recovery efforts. Up for bid is a Going Under outtake, any POV, no less than 4K words. Minimum bid is set at $20 dollars. The winning bidder will choose all the particulars, including whether or not it will ever be posted. If you are interested, check out the fundraiser group on Facebook. **_

_**FFA Fundraisers:**_ **www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com/home(DOT)php?sk=group_213588222009155**

_**Thanks as always for all your love and support for Surfsper and his friends!**_


End file.
